It Was You
by T2 Angel
Summary: AAML. Misty and a friend are out and about in Goldenrod City when a combination of her own dreams and the heroic actions of her oldest friends make Misty come to a realization. Songfic.


I must be on a roll. But, I have this and one more story and, huzzah! It is my first songfic! Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

**It Was You**

_Misty was hanging from the edge of a cliff, which opened into a deep, black abyss. Misty started to cry for someone to save her. Her fingers started to slip from the rocks and she began to cry even harder. "Someone…" Misty said with tears in her eyes, "anyone…" She could not hold on anymore and finally let go. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone reached down and grabbed her hold of her hand, firm enough to save her but gentle enough to not hurt her. "You again," she said, "Who are you?" She could see the man smile but still not make out his face. "Please," she begged, "tell me, who are you?"_

"Misty?" Janet said, as she shook her to wake her up.

Misty awoke from her slumber to the sight of her friend Janet as they were on a train. Misty groaned and said, "What is it?"

"You were talking in your sleep, again," Janet said.

They were on a train headed for Goldenrod City and Misty looked around to grab a hold of reality again.

Misty rubbed her head, moaning, "Mmm. It's that same dream."

"Any idea who your mystery hero is?" Janet asked.

"Not a clue," Misty said, "I ask him and he won't tell me. And just when I'm about to find out, I keep waking up," she then took on her classic sarcastic voice, "with help from time to time."

Janet chuckled nervously and, anxious to change the subject, said, "Co-come on, Misty. You're on vacation. We're supposed to be relaxing."

"Yeah," Misty said, "Let's hope I can."

Misty sat looking out of the window of the train, looking out over the landscape. She started thinking about how she was having these dreams so much that she decided to take some time away from the gym, thinking that was causing her stress. They chose Goldenrod City at random but just thinking about the city reminded Misty of her travels with Ash and Brock. Misty giggled as she even thought about her little yellow buddy Pikachu.

Janet noticed her brief laugh and resulting smile and asked, "How do you go from mad at me to smiling in like ten seconds?"

Misty looked at her and asked, "Would you rather I be mad at you?"

Janet turned her head to stare at whatever else was on the train, causing Misty to smile and look back out of the train window.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," the announcement came over the P.A., "WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT GOLDENROD CITY IN TEN MINUTES."

After the train arrived at the Goldenrod Station, Misty and Janet left the train station and went and checked-in to the very lavish Goldenrod Plaza, a five star hotel.

As they were checking in, Misty asked Janet, "Janet, how the heck did you afford this?"

"Oh, I just called daddy," Janet said.

Misty sighed and said, "Of course you did."

Janet stands the exact same height as Misty, sporting light blue hair and matching eyes, and high fashion sense only a person with her means could pull off. Janet has been Misty's friend for about two years now. They met when Janet was trying her hand at Pokémon training. Janet's father owns a construction company and her family is quite wealthy; Pokémon training was Janet's way of trying something new. Making Misty her first opponent, she explains, may have been her biggest mistake as far as Pokémon training but it gained her a great friend in return. Though her dreams of being a Pokémon trainer faded away the day she faced Misty, a great friendship was born. And both girls were fine with that.

After checking in and getting their keys, they went up to their room, which was almost a penthouse suite with its large area, huge windows, and all the first class furnishings one could think of.

Misty just stood in amazement and said, "Wow…"

Janet walked past her and said, "Oh, come on, Misty. It's like you've never been in a five star room before."

"Umm, Princess Janet," Misty said, "I haven't!"

They both laughed and then got situated, choosing rooms, scanning the room service menu, and things of that nature.

"Well, I'm bored," Janet said, "Let's head into town. See what's going on."

Misty looked at her and said, "Oh, c'mon, Janet, I promised your mom we would behave."

"Well, you lied," Janet said as she grabbed her friend's wrist and jerked her toward the door, "Well, not really, because I never promised Mom a thing and I'm asking you to come. Now, come on."

"Oh, great!" Misty cried as Janet yanked her out of the room.

The girls spent most of their time downtown, having fun via shopping and sightseeing. The city had not changed much from Misty was there before, but she did notice more clubs and bars than before. 'Funny the things you notice the older you get,' she thought.

Night had come on the city, eventually, and the girls decided to chill out for the evening. They went into one of the nightclubs that did not seem as rowdy as the others; a quiet sit down bar. They sat down on one of the round cushion chairs in the club, ordered drinks (Shirley Temples), and looked around.

"This is a nice place," Misty said.

"Reminds of one of the clubs my dad owns," Janet said.

"Why does your dad own a club, anyway?" Misty asked.

"He said he wanted a place to relax," Janet shrugged, "Go figure."

Misty scoffed and said, "I guess."

The waiter brought them their drinks and took in the club's scenery. Misty looked around and noticed two guys staring a little too long in her and Janet's direction.

"Uh-oh," Misty said.

"What?" Janet asked.

"Trouble," Misty said, "in the form of unwanted attention."

Janet noticed and said, "Be nice."

"I don't feel like it."

The boys got up from where they were sitting and walked over to them.

"Here we go…" Janet sighed.

"Excuse us," one of the guys said, once they were close enough, "My name is Tyler and this Drew. And we were wondering…"

"Nope," Misty said.

Drew, who was more rude and brash than Tyler, said, "Hold on, babe, you haven't even…"

"Not interested," the fiery redhead insisted.

"Misty…" Janet said, amazed at how quickly she was shooting them down.

"Miss," Tyler said as he tried to make his case but Misty simply put her hand up and said, "Look, my friend and I just want to hang out and have a good time… without being annoyed, no offense."

Drew then said, "Oh! I get it! You two are…" He then started to nod and snicker, causing his friend to laugh.

Misty became angrier than usual at their ridiculous insinuation; so much so that she set her glass down and stood up to tell them off.

She found, however, that she would not have to as someone walked in between them and her. Misty could not see the face of this person but she knew that it was a guy.

"Is there a problem here?" the man asked the duo.

At the moment the man spoke, Misty realized that the voice sounded extremely familiar.

"Look," Drew said, "this is not your problem, pal."

"Hey," the hero said, "I'm trying to help you. This lady doesn't seem the type to take your attitude. By the way, I don't think that they are… that way. They just don't want you."

"Why you…" Drew said but his friend Tyler stopped him.

"Alright," Tyler said, "we'll leave them alone."

"That's all I'm sayin'," the hero replied.

Tyler put his hand on Drew's shoulder and said, "Come on, man. Let's go."

"Watch your back, bub," Drew said.

Tyler then dragged him off and they exited the club.

The hero scoffed and shook his head before turning to Misty and Janet and said, "Sorry about that. You get those kind of…" The man then looked Misty in the face and eyes and asked, "Misty?"

Misty was in total disbelief as she finally breathed out, "Ash…"

Ash was blown away as the biggest smile came across his face and he quickly hugged Misty, who was still in so much shock from seeing him that she did not even realize she was hugging him until a few seconds had past. They had not seen each other in a few years but had kept in contact primarily through letters but she had not seen him in so long that to see him all grown up was a shock to her, even more so because Misty could not help but notice how handsome Ash is.

She hugged him back and asked, "Wh-wha-what are you doing here?"

They let go of their embrace and Ash, excited, replied, "I'm just taking some time off from leagues and everything to get some vacation time in. What about you? And who's your friend?"

Misty, completely forgetting that Janet was even there, asked, "What friend?"

"That's nice," Janet said, sarcastically.

Misty snapped back into reality and said, "Oh! I'm sorry." She waved Janet to stand up and said, "This is Janet East."

"Oh, yeah," Ash said, "I remember Misty talking about you before in her letters. A pleasure to finally meet you. I'm…"

"Don't bother," Janet said, "I know exactly who you are, even if Misty hadn't said your name just now. Ash Ketchum of Pallet."

Ash chuckled and said, "That would be me."

Ash put his hand out and Janet shook it and said, "Misty always talks about you, like, all the time."

"Oh, yeah?" Ash asked, "Good things I hope."

"Except for the bike trashing story," Janet said, "Yeah, good things."

Ash chuckled and said, "In my defense, Pikachu did that!"

Misty giggled as she remembered that day and then looked around, "Hey, where is Pikachu?"

"He's at the hotel," Ash said, "getting a full spa treatment with the others."

"Oh," Misty said.

Ash and Misty stared at each other for a second, leaving Janet to smile and ask, "So, Ash, what are your plans for this evening?"

"Oh, umm," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head, "Nothing really. I just stopped in here because Brock told me about it. He said I should check it out while I was in town."

"Well, in that case, you're hanging out with us tonight," Janet said, "and we won't take 'no' for an answer. Right, Misty?"

"Uh, yeah," Misty said, "What do you say, Ash?"

Ash chuckled and said, "Sure."

"Great!" Janet said, "Let's go!"

Janet then took both of them by their arms and led them out of the club.

They went to another club, at Janet's behest, which was quite different from the one they were at previously. This club was more for dancing than relaxing, made evident by the lights that constantly flashing and the music that was loud enough to be heard from outside.

Upon seeing it from the outside, Misty said, "Janet…"

"What's wrong?" Ash said, "Place looks like fun. It's definitely different than the places we used to go when we were travelling."

"Yeah," Janet said, "Besides, you're the one always complaining about nothing to do."

"True," Misty said, "but you always get us into trouble."

"Yeah, I do but I'll take the heat this time," Janet said; then she pulled Misty close and whispered, "And they might play a slow song and get you a chance to dance with Ash."

Misty gained a slight smile and said, "Let's go."

Misty then grabbed Ash by the hand and yanked him into toward the club, surprising him and causing him to chuckle, with Janet following close behind.

They entered the club with its strobe lights and loud music and they found a table to sit at. Due to the loud music, they realized they had to raise their voices to be heard so they chose to point at various people that were dressed way to trashy or the guys that were obviously being shut down for a good laugh. There were plenty of both categories to provide plenty of entertainment.

Soon, a slow song did indeed come on over the club, causing Misty and Janet to flash quick looks at each other. Not even noticing their glances, Ash gathered up his nerve, got up from his seat, and motioned toward Misty. He smiled at her and she at him as he offered his hand to her. He did not have to verbally ask her to dance; it was all too obvious to anyone paying even remote attention to the two of them that that was the question at hand. Misty took his hand and they headed to the dance floor, all the while Janet smiling as she sipped her drink.

They started dancing slowly and Misty found herself more comfortable with Ash than she had ever been before. Ash, on the other hand, was living out his own personal fantasy of being happy with Misty and it was even better than the fantasy. As they danced, they soon found themselves staring each other in the eye with a look that neither had had before, at least, not to this level. Without even realizing it, they were precariously close to kissing when the song came to an end and interrupted them. They both came back to the present and laughed off the moment as best they could.

"I, uh, think we better…" Misty started.

"Head… back to the table?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, yeah, that would… be good," Misty struggled to say.

They then made their way off the dance floor as others entered. As they headed back to the table, Ash felt a hand on his shoulder just before being jerked back suddenly. Ash knocked against other people, prompting him to immediately apologize and look for the culprit.

It was Drew, the guy from the earlier night club.

Drew was very intoxicated and began putting his arm around Misty and talking to her.

"Hey, girl," Drew said in his drunken state, "I know you remember me. Don't you think it's time you lose that loser and come dance with a winner."

Misty was in total disgust and said, "Ugh, you wish."

"You got that right," Drew said, "Now, how about giving me a kiss?"

He tried to lean in and kiss Misty who was doing her best to hold him off. Just then, as Drew had done to him moments before, Ash put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from Misty, with authority, sending the drunk crashing to the ground.

Ash took hold of Misty's hand and looked her over, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Misty said, "He's got really bad breath."

Ash saw that Drew was starting to get from where he landed and, letting go of Misty, Ash walked over to him with anger in his step. He picked up Drew by his shirt and said, "Now, look, I'm going to keep from beating the heck out of you if you apologize to her, right now!"

Drew, growing increasingly irrational, pushed Ash off of him and put his fists up in front of him, causing Ash to sigh and ask, "Why can nothing be simple?"

Drew started swinging his fists at Ash but, due to his intoxication, he was missing every shot. Ash, eventually, just moved out of the way as Drew swung at him, causing to crash into a table, knocking himself out.

Just then, Tyler made his threw the crowd to see Drew on the ground and Ash standing there looking at him. Jumping to conclusions, Tyler walked up and punched Ash in the gut, causing Ash to grunt and double over in pain.

Misty quickly ran to his defense, slapping Tyler and yelling, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! It was your drunk friend that started all this!"

As he rubbed his cheek, Tyler looked at Drew and just sighed, "Not again."

Ash started to stand up and Tyler offered his hand, "I'm sorry."

Ash grabbed Tyler's hand as he got up and said, "It's… it's okay. Just get him out of here before something worse happens."

"You guys aren't going to call the police or anything?" Tyler asked.

Ash looked at Misty and she closed her eyes and shook her head, prompting Ash to say, "No, just get out of here."

"Thanks and sorry again," Tyler said as he hurried to retrieve Drew and they quickly left the scene.

"Are you alright?" Misty asked Ash, very concerned.

"Yeah," Ash said, lightly rubbing his abdomen, "been slightly better… but fine."

Misty sighed and said, "Well, that was… weird."

"Yeah," Ash said, "maybe we should leave, too."

"That might be a good idea," Misty said, "Let's get Janet and go."

A little while later, Ash escorted the ladies back to their hotel and Janet made an almost blatantly lame excuse to go back to the room as to leave Misty alone with Ash. They stood at the doors to the elevator and Misty asked, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

Ash chuckled, "I'm fine. Really. But thanks for asking."

Misty relaxed a little, "So, how much longer are you gonna be in the city?"

"I was actually thinking about leaving tomorrow."

"Oh," she said, evidently disappointed.

"Unless… I have some reason to stay longer."

"Oh," Misty said, more enthusiastic, "can I meet you tomorrow?"

"Sure. You know that park near the ocean, kinda near the radio tower."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to be around there in morning. I've always loved to be by the ocean when the sun comes up. It's relaxing. And, if it helps, Pikachu will be with me."

Misty giggled, "Not that I needed the extra bribery, but, yeah, that does help."

They both fell for a silent and, without realizing it, started staring at each other again.

Misty, though she did not want to, knew that she had better get back to her room, so she said, "Well, I'm… gonna go."

"Oh, sure," Ash said.

Misty hit the up button on the elevator and waited for it to come down; seconds later, it arrived and the doors opened. She looked inside the elevator, then back at Ash, and said, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Right," Ash said, smiling and nodding.

They hugged and Misty stepped into the elevator.

"Misty," Ash said, getting her attention.

She turned around to Ash suddenly pressing his lips to hers and putting his arm around his waist; she was shocked by the kiss at first but soon closed her eyes as she found herself in pure bliss. They broke the kiss and Misty stumbled into the elevator, with Ash flashing a smile at her as the doors closed.

Ash left out of the hotel and stood outside of the building for a second, smiled to himself, and said, "Yeah." He then proceeded back to his hotel where Pikachu was undoubtedly waiting.

Misty was still in shock as she leaned against the elevator walls; pressing her fingers to her lips in disbelief at what just transpired. Moments later, she walked into her hotel room to see Janet sitting on the couch in the suite with a grin on her face.

"Soooooo?" Janet asked.

Misty walked over and plopped down on the couch next to her, still with a shell shocked look on her face.

"Misty?" Janet asked, getting no response, "Hello? Earth to Misty? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

Still nothing.

Janet groaned and said, "Can I least get two words out of you?"

"He kissed me," Misty said.

"Well, that was three, so thank you for…"

It finally dawned on Janet what Misty just said, which made her stop and change her entire expression. She attempted to talk and managed to stutter out, "Wha-wha-wha…"

"He…" Misty breathed out, "He kissed me."

"Wha-wha-wha," Janet said, stuck in a permanent repeat.

Misty stood up and began walking around in a mild panic, "I-I-I-I don't know… We-we-we were talking… I-I-I was waiting on the elevator. It-it came down… He said 'Misty,' I turned and his lips hit mine… his… really soft… indescribable… perfect lips…"

Janet sat there a little while longer and said, "Omigod!"

"I know!" Misty said, "I don't know where that came from! I mean, I can guess where it came from but… Oh, My God! Ash kissed me!"

Janet just sat back, "Whoa…"

Misty sat next to her again and leaned back, "You can say that again."

"Whoa…"

They sat in total silence for about five minutes before Janet asked, "Well, what are you gonna do?"

Misty slowly shook her head and said, "I don't know."

"Well, I think it's clear the guy likes you," Janet said.

"B-b-but," Misty said, "we've been friends since we were ten."

Janet scoffed and asked, "So?"

Misty looked at her, confused.

Janet sighed and said, "Misty, you're my friend, in fact, I'd consider you my best friend. And I know I never have before but I'll always tell you when a guy is good or bad. This…" Janet stopped, "this is a good one. One of the better ones. Heck, he's the best one. You know the kind of jerks I've been around but with everything you've said about Ash, none of that has ever made me think that he's that category. You've always told me stories about you and Ash and not one of them ever ended with me thinking 'So what? Why's he so special?' But every story made me stop and say, 'Wow, why isn't she marrying this guy?'"

"But…" Misty said, "It's Ash…"

"And Ash," Janet said, "has always been there for you. I mean, hasn't he? Heck, as good as friends we are, I'd still say that he's your best friend."

Misty looked at Janet a second and then back into space.

Janet sighed, "It's been a long night. Get some sleep. We'll figure all this out in the morning."

"He wants me to _meet_ him in the morning…"

"Oh. What _are_ you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

Janet sighed again, "Misty, I'm not gonna say what you should do… but… he's a good guy."

"Thanks, Janet," Misty said as she stood up, "But I need to figure this out for myself."

"That's fair. Just do me one favor: while you're doing all of this figuring, make sure that you don't miss out on a great guy who cares about you. Just keep that in mind."

Misty nodded, "Yeah… Night."

Janet watched her as she disappeared into her and said, "Misty… just don't miss out on being happy. You're way too awesome a person to not be."

Misty walked into her room and was so dazed that she did not even bother to change out of her clothes immediately. She stood staring out of her window, looking over the city. She did this for about an hour, just thinking about Ash. After a while, she started getting ready for bed. She climbed into the king's size bed, tossed a few times to get comfortable, and finally settled for lying on her side. She finally started to drift off to sleep; her last thought, before falling completely asleep, was 'Ash…'

Once she did fall asleep, she began dreaming again.

_She was hanging from the cliff again. She was about to slip again when her hero grabbed her hand again. As opposed to other times, she was pulled fully onto the cliff and she got a good look at her rescuer's face. It was Ash. "Ash?" she asked. "Yeah, Misty," the dream Ash answered, "I'll always be there for you, no matter what." Even the dream Ash had his signature attitude as he scoffed and said, "You know that." At this, Misty said, "It's… it's you… it's… it's always been you."_

Misty awoke from her dream, sat up, looked out the window, and saw that the sun was just starting to rise.

She looked at it and said, "Oh, my God…"

With this sudden enlightenment and a bright smile, Misty quickly got dressed and hurried out of the door, not even bothering to let Janet know she was leaving. She knew that Janet would understand and know where she was going and why. She hurried toward the elevator, waited for it to get down to the first floor, though it did not seem to move fast enough, and she quickly ran out of the hotel, running for the beach.

She has to find Ash, she kept telling herself.

Her heart, she decided, might exploded is does not.

And she could only pray that he was already at the beach.

_When I think of what I've been through  
I can see that you've always been there for me  
To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do  
Without you, none of my dreams would have come true.  
(You are the one) that I have called for.  
(Now my life) means so much more  
(Now we can be) together forever  
(Forever just you and me)  
Me here for you  
You here for me  
You  
[Chorus:]  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue  
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!  
Since the day you came in my life  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side  
Then you proved you're a friend to me  
In my heart, forever you will always be  
(You are the one) the one (that I had hoped for) I've been hopin'  
(Now my life) means (means so much more) means so much to me  
(Now we can be together forever) Together you and me  
(Just you and me)  
(There for each other)  
And I knew it was you  
[Repeat Chorus 2x]  
It was you who was always right by my side  
And I just can't do it; you helped me through it  
We're friends forever, like best friends should be  
You'll always be  
a special part of me!  
It was you!  
[Repeat Chorus 2x]  
It was you who showed me I got a friend  
I always knew that you'd be right there  
It was you who stuck with me when skies where blue  
It was you! I knew that I could count on you  
[Repeat Chorus]  
You are a friend to me. It was you.  
(It Was You by Ashley Ballard feat. So Plush)_

Ash had gotten into the routine of getting up early to watch sunrises when he could because he found them so relaxing and helped him get his head clear. He really did not mind getting up so early, not anymore anyway. He soon found that the peace of mind that came with getting up early in the morning to watch the sunrise was well worth it.

He had been thinking about kissing Misty since it happened. He knew that it may have some repercussions but he did not care.

He was glad he did it.

Misty made it to the beach where Ash was sitting on the park table, upon the table itself. He was sitting there alone when he heard someone breathing hard behind him. He turned to see the beautiful redheaded water Pokémon trainer standing behind him.

"Hey," Ash said, chuckling, very surprised to see her.

He looked even handsomer in the morning light, Misty thought to herself.

"You know," he went on, "when I said I'd be here early, I didn't think that you'd be up this early."

As she was still catching her breath, she just stared at him and Ash asked, concerned, "Hey, Mist, are you okay?"

She was still staring at him and he got off of the table and walked toward her and said, "Misty, what's wrong?" He then felt bad and said, "Was… is this about the kiss?"

Misty nodded. That did qualify as a good starting place, at least.

The good feeling Ash had about kissing Misty… was gone in a shot.

Ash sighed, rubbed the back of his head, and said, "Oh, sorry about that."

Misty was wondering why he was apologizing. Then she remembered: this is Ash. The last thing that he ever wanted to do was make a friend uncomfortable. He spends all of this time doing things for other people and, with exception of becoming Pokémon master, doing something for himself is new territory for everyone. Plus, her silence due to lack of breath probably was not helping either.

"I…" Ash was trying to explain, "I just…" he sighed, "I'm sorry, Misty."

"Don't be," Misty said, suddenly, "…because… because you did that… I know how I feel about you. How I really feel."

Ash was stunned. So stunned, in fact, he could not even respond. He was wondering if he heard her right.

"Misty…" Ash managed to breathe out as she just kept staring at him. "I don't…" he said, "I don't know… what to say."

"I do," Misty said.

Ash was braced himself for whatever Misty was about to say as she finally managed to catch her breath.

"It's you," Misty said, "It's always been you. You've always been there for me. No matter what I needed. If was just a hug, a kick, a best friend, a word to keep me going, the honest truth, or even… when I needed a hero… it's always been you. And, for that and so much more… I love you. I'm… I'm in love with you." She let out a brief laugh and asked, "Why wouldn't I be in love with you?"

"Misty…" Ash said.

Ash took a deep breath and managed to form the words that he had wanted to say for a long time.

"I love you, too," he said, confidently and smiling, "I've been in love with you for… man, I don't know even know how long anymore. That's… why I kissed you. Because… I love you… I just wanted… just wanted you to know."

At this, Misty then dashed at Ash and threw her arms around his neck; in response, Ash immediately put his arms around her waist.

They stayed that way for several minutes, enjoying the embrace more than either of them realized they ever would.

They then looked at each other and kissed… a lot longer this time.

After the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes.

"I can't tell you…" Ash said, "how long I've been waiting to do this."

"Worth the wait?" Misty asked.

He chuckled. "You have no idea. I love you, Misty."

"I love you, too, Ash."

They then resumed hugging each other, and, as he hugged her tighter, Misty realized that this was exact same feeling she had in her dreams:

Gentle enough not to hurt her but tight enough to never let her go.

* * *

So, there it is! Tell me what you think, please. Thanks in advance.


End file.
